


Day 102

by gbMS



Series: Days [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbMS/pseuds/gbMS
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are living happily in the parallel world, adjusting to what they can.Then they're rudely awakened by a friend for a day of revelations.(Part of 'Days' -- very not a stand alone)





	1. Unexpected

There was a knock on the door.

Then two.

When that wasn’t immediately attended, at least five.  
It wasn’t long before it became a hurried series of knocks that sounded a bit like a large woodpecker was determinedly attempting to catch giant insects that didn't exist. Rose picked up her head cushion and shoved it over her exposed ear in effort to block the sound, throwing the balance off both of their resting heads in the interim.

“More builders?” mumbled the Doctor, more awoken from the abrupt movement of Rose and her cushion than the knocking itself.

“’s Sunday,” Rose's voice was muffled by both the pillow and the morning but her irritation at being woken up was almost palpable her tone, “No builders.” The knocking continued and a hurried and steady pace. Rose grumbled quietly, slowly getting louder out of frustration, directing that anger at the door, “An' it’s three sodding A-M. On a Sunday. No one in their right mind would come here at three in the bloody morning an' expect not to lose a bloody limb.” He sleepily smirked and rubbed up and down her back soothingly, planting a kiss gently on the back of her hair as he sat himself up and slid off the bed. A whining noise escaped the body in the bed, either his freeing her of added warmth when she left or a sudden lack of snuggles.

“I’ll get the door, save some person the sudden but justified amputation.” He yawned. She grunted an acknowledgement, readjusting her head's position and moving the blankets to cover her more fully and cocoon her where his body had left. The Doctor grabbed his discarded button-up and slipped his arms through, tempted to button but too bogged down by tiredness to care. He wandered down the stairs, knocking becoming more rhythmic but still urgent.

“I’m coming,” he grumbled the words, too tired to even use the phrases forefront in his mind, even if Rose was likely too tired to admonish him for language. Or, more likely, she was back to sleep already.

He opened the door and there before him, poised with fist in the air to continue her rapid knocking, was a dark haired woman in black with a bag slung over her shoulder. Her bangs made her light eyes more stark of a contrast to her long, dark hair. Dressed in black, black pants, black shirt, and oddly enough black gloves or at least dark enough colors that the lack of sunlight made it look black.

“Oh.” Her smiled faded a from her eyes but stayed plastered on her face. “John, was it?” she said quickly but surprisingly calmly for a person in such a rush. The Doctor grew a bit more awake, though obviously still tired and a bit irritated.

“Christina, right? Wasn’t quite expecting you.” He yawned, opening his mouth widely.

“Wasn't quite expecting _you_.” The dark-haired woman said, leaning back and double checking that she was knocking on the correct door. She pushed her way inside the darkened home. The Doctor quirked an eyebrow, about to protest as she shouted up the stairs “ _Tyler_!”

He flinched at the volume and blinked some of the sleep from his eyes as shut the front door, turning back to the guest lazily. “Can we help you?”

By the look on her face it took her longer than she’d have liked to notice that there stairs were double in size as she was used to, even if it had only taken a second. The wall between the two sets now missing. “Seems either door I had knocked on would have sufficed.” Christina spoke at a volume that would indicate she was speaking to him, but was looking away from him as if talking to herself as she noted the finished look, it wasn’t done hastily or likely all that recently. Christina narrowed her eyes in appraisal, the look on her face indicated she was drawing conclusions as she took in the missing wall and likely the situations there upon, her eyes darting between the new stairs, lack of wall, and quickly once at him.  
Christina easily slid her black bag on the floor by the stairs with her eyes on the Doctor and his confused face. She squinted, drawing his eyes into hers, and became very serious and spoke slowly as if he were either a child or potentially very thick. “I need a second with her. Don’t touch my bag.” She turned her head, gleefully shouting up the stairs again as she ascended them with a smirk. “ _Tyler! You had better be decent!_ ”


	2. Arrival

Rose was tying up a pink fluffy dressing gown as Christina found the top of the stairs. The door wasn’t even closed, Rose could be spotted immediately ahead of her.

"At least your bedroom is still where it was," Christina mumbled to herself. She leaned on the doorframe and again seemed to gather information without asking questions. The bedroom was bigger, not painted a different color as much as fresh paint was now on the walls. A men’s dressing gown beside her, deep blue towel was a new addition, bedroom in much less a state of disarray than usual.

Yes, the walls were missing, her bedroom was now larger, yes, men’s things littered the bedroom, said bloke even answered the door, but if _anything_ was telling of the changes inherent in the last two months, it was the casual state of _tidiness_ that her room had taken on.

Christina barely contained an eye-roll.

“You do have a mobile, ya know.” Rose said to Christina, sliding her hand to her hip, sounding much more put-out than she was as she looked at her petulant friend in the doorway. “A call might at least give some of us time to ignore thoughts of dismemberin' ya an' get shirts on.”

“Yeah, I may have broken the mobile.” Christina shrugged, entering further into the room. “No big loss, seems to have been working as I haven’t gotten any calls from you in over a month.” Christina's voice dripped with disdain. Rose began mocking her facial expressions exaggeratedly.

“What? If you’re gunna act like a spoilt child, so’m I. Didn’t I give you a key?”

“Not on me. I was on the clock.”

“Can't be on the clock when you don't have a job…” Realization suddenly dawned on the blonde's face, her eyes going wide as she tilted her head in exasperation, almost sighing the words. “Oh, Christina, tell me you _didn’t_.” 

“Didn’t what?” Christina said a bit mockingly, poking around Rose’s vanity and fingering a used stack of sticky notes. Rose quickly moved to distract her from poking around further. No one had ever really come into their bedroom before to make her think twice about leaving Gallifreyan out in the open, even her mother had avoided her bedroom like the plague when she’d come by, but now she was going to have to think quickly lest her overly curious and annoyingly bright friend figure anything out that she shouldn't. She threw a bed cushion at her friend and gaining Christina's attention, watching the woman's hand move away from the yellow note pile in shock. “Hey!”

“You wouldn’t have happened to do something a _certain_ _person’s_ employers wouldn’t like and make said hypothetical person either cover for their best mate or lock 'em up?” Rose crossed her arms. Christina mirrored her friend’s body, doing the same with her arms and posture. Christina was silent, lips pursed very subtly, the way Rose knew would only be due to thought.

“Tea?” Christina seemed to change the subject light-heatedly, her lack of answer to the question as much as answer. “Kitchen’s still where it was, isn’t it? Or did it get the make-over treatment the rest of the house seems to?”

“Bit bigger. Your room’s still there.”

“You mean _Tony’s_ room.”

“You spent more time sleeping in it than him.” Rose tried to placate her friend.

“Not lately.” Christina quickly replied. Rose smirked and rolled her eyes, grabbing a shirt from her wardrobe and heading into the attached bathroom.

“Been busy, you know.” Rose called out as she closed over the door to change.

“I can see that. Smashing into Mick’s, shacking up with your new bloke…” she obviously looked around at the newly larger room with the missing wall, “Does _he_ know what you do?” Christina’s voice rang with the petulance of a small child being asked to share her toys.

“He does it, too.” She slipped her shirt on and hung up her dressing gown on the door hook as she stepped out of the bathroom.

“I thought you said he was a teacher.” Christina asked, raising her eyebrow. Rose pulled her hair out of the neck of her shirt.

“An’ part time with me. An' research. An' invents stuff. He gets bored very easily. Bit of a genius, him.” Rose fetched the pillow she threw, tossing it back on the bed as she gestured to the door, expecting to follow her friend out.

“You’ve said,” Christina said flippantly, pointedly not paying attention to Rose's body language. Rose rolled her eyes, gently shoving her friends back , getting her to move out the door.

“An’ _you've_ said tea. You bloody well know where the kitchen is, yeah? You come ridiculously early in the morning to my house, wake us up, an' yell at me for not callin' ya even though phones work both ways, you're gonna let me have some tea while you explain why, alright?”


	3. Trust

“ _You two best not be shagging! We've not time!”_ Christina's voice carried up the stairs with the cadence of someone who knew the acoustics of this home very well but thrown off by the differences. 

“ _Oi! Big business, early morning, France, ‘s already been a long weekend, give us a bloody mo_!” Rose shouted out the bedroom door towards Christina's relative position down the stairs. Rose grumbled and grabbed her normal Torchwood field kit and scrambled to get it on. The Doctor almost laughed. They really were quite like sisters, or at least what he had seen of people with sisters.

“How much do you trust that woman?” the Doctor said as casually as he could while removing his quickly grabbed dirty button up he’d put on this morning and picking a t-shirt to slip into. Rose shrugged, disrobing as quickly as she could.

“Really depends on what we're doing,” she smirked to herself.

“No, really.” The Doctor said, slipping on a new pair of pants trying to keep up with her quickness of re-dress and failing despite her needing more articles of clothing than he.

“Like…” Rose thought, shimmying her black trousers on and zipping them up. “She belongs in jail. So, _so_ much jail.” Rose shook her head almost amused as she sat down on the bed, socks in hand, “She doesn’t do trustworthy things but she is a trustworthy person. Can’t really ‘splain it.”

“The converter she had was dangerous, Rose. And she knew it but didn’t know how bad. If I’m to trust her with our lives—” Rose interrupted him, immediately, a teasing lilt to her voice.

“Just mine. You can stay here, safe—” she was about to continue but cut off.

“Not bloody likely, _Jackie_.” He put his hand on his hip.

Her eyes narrowed and she haphazardly slid on her remaining sock. “Oi, I was teasin', _Donna_.” She grumbled, hoping it would be as disturbing to point out his carried over traits of his 'mother' as it was to be reminded she was like hers. “'s my job, only yours if you want it to be. An’ she has the Intel so she's gotta be my partner on this one.”

“And I’m just making sure my partner’s other partner is someone we trust. Is she?”

Rose sighed, “Yes.” She gently ran her hand down his fuzzy cheek, he grabbed it and slid it to his lips to kiss her palm. She grabbed her jacket off the back of a chair. “She’s a li’l selfish, I suppose. Adrenaline junkie. Used to steal just for the fun. She’s like an addict. Couldn't help but think she'd get addicted to TARDIS life with you, adrenaline bein’ what it is ‘round you. Prob'ly why were friends. Went through a phase where people were disposable if it got her what she needed. Bit fixed now, though.”

“ _Bit_ fixed?” the Doctor blinked, seeming a little wary.

“She's on the wagon, yeah? Two an' some years, hasn’t fallen off, at least that I know of, ‘cept apparently now. Prolly because I'm a stupid selfish person who didn’t—” 

“You’re not selfish,” he denied.

“Yeah. Am a bit. Got you, forgot about others. There are only ‘bout five people on this planet I’m close to and the minute I got what I wanted I forgot some of 'em. I swan off, leave others behind. Seems to be a pattern with me.”

“That’s not fair.”

“It’s a little fair.” Rose smiled, throwing her arms around his shoulders, “Drop most things for you, yeah? More to the point, she's good. Clever. Brave. You'll either love ‘er or hate ‘er.”

She finally stopped and stood on her toes to kiss him chastely. He leaned his forehead against hers, skin to skin, feeling her emotions as best he could.

Rose trusted her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Little one. Last week was insane. INSANE.


	4. Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long! I lost the computer 'Days' was on and got a bit frusterated with trying to rehash what was already written. But I found it! This one still isn't done (the file is just notes after this chapter!) but days after are, so I'll likely start uploading those chapters before I finish this story.

The sun was peeking through the trees and houses when they headed to the CARDIS. Rose left first, Christina following leaving a sighing Doctor last to close the door and lock up. Rose opened the boot and threw in her small duffle of clothes, inevitably filled with classic Rose or Vitex Heiress kit on top of her rarely used emergency Torchwood tech. The Doctor approached the passenger side and opened the door. Christina slid in passed him quickly and sat in the front seat.

“Ladies first.” Christina announced like he should have said it, confidently reaching for sunglasses she apparently had known were stashed in the glovebox. She put the nap sack by her feet, purposely looking straight ahead almost ignoring his existence. Christina reached past him and grabbed the door, forcing him back as she pulled it shut. The Doctor approached Rose just as she closed the boot.

“Rude! She's rude!” He said, pointing to the passenger door.

“Sometimes,” Rose nodded, putting her arms around his neck. “But she’s clever an' adventurous an' gets into trouble.” A twitch of recognition to the adjectives hit his face, she smiled a brilliant smile and drove her point home, “an’ _not_ ginger.” He huffed a laugh as she beamed up at him. “Sound like anyone we know?”

“Nope. No idea.” The Doctor lied and shook his head in denial as let one side of his mouth crook up as he searched her eyes, analyzing what he could see of her mind. “You sure you’re up to this?”

“No headache today. Sluggish, though. Bit tired,” Rose smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. “I’ll snap out of it. Did a run or two with a real hang over, I can handle a balloon one, yeah?” He smirked and leaned down to kiss her again.

The car horn beeped loudly startling them apart.

“ _Time is wasting, Tyler!_ ” came Christina's voice from the car. The Doctor and Rose both turned to see those intense, light eyes looking at them from the side mirror, single brow raised in as much impatience as intrigue. The Doctor shared a quick smirk with Rose before they walked to the side of the car, opened the doors and got in, the Doctor nestling into the back passenger seat behind the driver.

“Knickers, twist, Christina.” Rose mumbled to her friend as she shut the door and buckled in.

“You seem to be the only one with knickers in a state to be remarked upon, Tyler.” Christina smugly replied, passing a quick pointed glance towards the Doctor. Rose immediately hit her friend's arm and smirked grabbing and adorning a pair of sunglasses.

“Allons’y!” the Doctor said, adjusting himself until he was sitting in the back seat comfortably.

“Oui, mais pas si nous allons vers un cauchemar,” said Christina sounding annoyed as she sat back into her seat and slid dark sunglasses over her eyes.

“Pas un cauchemar juste pas un rêve.” Rose replied in a mumble without missing a beat, narrowing her eyes at Christina.*

The Doctor’s jaw dropped a bit, mouth open as his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes went quizzical. “When did you learn French?” his tone was equal parts astonished and disbelief, with a smidge off accusation accidently slipped in there.

Rose's eyes widened and she blushed, opening her mouth to reply but Christina turned her head to face the back seat, pulling the sunglasses down her nose to look at him more directly, unveiled by the time lenses. “You expect her to go to France and _not_ speak French? We'd barely get anywhere!” She turned her head to face Rose, “I thought you travelled with him?”

“I had an interpreter.” Rose said quickly sitting back in her seat and clenching her eyes, hoping the sunglasses hid some of her emotion. It was bad enough she seemed to have the plausible half-truth all queued up, maybe it had been contagious after she had heard so many come from him. She looked in the rearview to see the Doctor staring at her. Rose knew from the look in his eyes that she was likely was going to need to have a conversation later. She winced as she started the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“Let’s go!” -Doctor  
> “As long as it’s not into a nightmare” -Christina  
> “It’s not a nightmare, just not a dream.” -Rose  
> (Sorry, my French is VERY limited, but the almighty Google seems to think I’m not entirely wrong, so I went with it, feel free to correct me!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a departure from what I normally do. Usually, I have a day full done(ish) before I publish, but this is being so much of a horror I have days after it done, so instead I'm going to update it slowly. Well, hopefully just the me version of slowly (instant gratification issues, remember?) and not actual slowly, but I promise nothing. I may make reference in later days to things that haven’t happened yet in this one, but this day isn't moving as easily as the others.


End file.
